Hermes
, Unknown, Unknown, Heles Hermes]] The Hermes Clan is one of the remaining 33 Devil clans of the 72 Pillars of Hell and the third strongest clan of Triggers Hell. It is the highest-ranking clan amongst the 72 Pillars and holds the rank of Great King alongside Leohart the Prince of Hell's clan and Astaroth. As one of the most ancient clans composed by only female Devils and High-Class Level Demons, the Hermes clan is a family serving directly Astaroth clan in public but secretly serves the Revelation of Qliphoth with the objective to overthrow Leohart and bring a new order to Hell and all Hellish dimensions affiliated to Triggers Hell such as Limbo, Purgatory, Tartarus (Greek Hell), Anaon (Breton Hell), Uffern (Celtic Hell), Peklo (Slavic Hell), Tuonela (Sami Hell), Gimokodan (Asian Hell), Naraka (Indian Hell), Hetgwauge (Haida Hell) and Kuzimu (Swahili Hell). It's unclear when Hermes joined Ara Astaroth and began to serve to her cause but it's speculated they are serving her for more than 2,000,000,000 years as it was the time when Ara Astaroth founded her army in Qliphoth. The reasons behind their conspiracy was mainly because they were dissatisfied with the current ruler of Triggers Hell and so tried many attempts bring down the Old Era of Hell (that began with Lucifer and Devil's defeat by the hands of ExKrieg) and are now seeking for absolute power over Paradise rather than only having the Afterlife worlds and Mortal World to themselves. The clan of Hermes alone is in many ways the moral antithesis of Paradise; it is a single clan where the physically and mentally strong acquire power through any means. In Hell, they are called as the Blood Demon or Red Demons because of their brutality and barbarian state. ''Summary As the third highest-ranking clan of the 72 Pillars, the Hermes is well known and famous for their Power of Destruction ability. They are also extremely prideful, looking down on other Devils and prefer to stick to the old tradition where demonic power determines everything, going as far as discriminating their own family members who don't possess any demonic powers. Hermes is also a powerful demonic clan with a fearsome reputation. To those beyond its borders, Hermes is brutal, expansionist and threatening, yet those who look beyond its warlike exterior see an unusually inclusive society, where the strengths and talents of its people are respected and cultivated. Its people were once a fierce reaver culture until they stormed the ancient city that now lies at the heart of their clan in the 6th Floor of Hell. Under threat from all sides, they aggressively took the fight to their enemies, pushing their borders outward with every passing year. This struggle for survival has made the Hermes' women a deeply proud people who value strength above all, though that strength can manifest by many different means. Anyone can rise to a position of power and respect within Hermes if they display the necessary aptitude, regardless of social standing, background, homeland, or wealth. The Hermes Clan, excluding Astaroth and people close to them, are hostile towards the Leohart and Leviathan Clan as their current generation have strongly inherited the Power of Destruction. It's more later revealed that Hermes wants Ara to became the new Demon Queen of the Underworld for being more active and determined in wiping out the Paradise forces. The Hermes clan serves as the complete opposite of the Astaroth clan that is more related to business and slave-trading rather than acting like warriors and brutal fighters seeking for fight, war and blood. Forces The lifeblood of the clan allowing the expansionist clan to conquer fertile lands to supplement its lack thereof. As the armies of Hermes appear to be little more than barbarous hosts of individual war-bands, but this belies the discipline and sophistication required to make such a formation viable. The largest ground based fighting force on Runeterra/Valoran with hundreds on individual war-bands. As such, the army of Hermes, including all members of the clan are 'WOMEN 'with no male existing in their ranks.' ''' Hermes employs a loose style of set up within the organization foregoing a strict rigid standardized order, in favor of allowing their forces to specialize in what they do best and directing them to tasks or areas where they're strengths can serve the Hermes and Ara Astaroth at best. Regimentation and uniformity are anathema to the Hermes way of life. Within the Hermes army there are equal chances for anyone, everyone starts on the same rank. On the front lines, a foreign slave could be the equal of a highborn noble. The break down of the Army is: Legions, War-hosts, War-bands. The success of Hermes armies is undeniable, and their very diversity is testament to their effectiveness. Conquered peoples that swear loyalty to Hermes become part of its armies and add their unique strengths to Triggers Hell's war efforts. Thus, regimentation and uniformity are anathema to the Hermes way of life, and each war-band is celebrated for the many and varied methods of war it brings to bear. While life isn't easy for the men serving among the lowest ranks of the soldier class. To survive in that job they have to learn to love war, hate cowardice, and seize what ever blood soaked glory they can get. ''Logo anathema_clan_logo_by_miyakookami.png Natural Powers Most members of the Hermes Clan possess the Power of Destruction, which allows the user to disintegrate their enemies with powerful energy. It can also be used defensively by destroying attacks that are hurled at them. Known Members '' *''Heles Hermes'' *''Vira Hermes'' 0ff19f08ecd2048f7d297185db8fae.jpg 66868761_p0.jpg ''Theme Song Trivia'' *Hermes clan is said to have 4 Leaders each generation. Heles Hermes was once a leader of the clan while serving Ara Astaroth as her Vice-General of Qliphoth's army, but after her death for treason Vira Hermes took her place in a distant future. Until at this moment, it's unknown who are the other 2 leaders of Hermes (as seen in the main image of the page). **For being the leaders of the clan even before Ara's birth it's more than obvious the two other female leaders are 100x stronger than Vira Hermes who is currently known as the second strongest Black Demon of the entire existence. *The Clan's motto is, "Forever strong!". **Also there is a common mantra said by some of its citizens: "The lifeblood of the Bird of Hermes is our bureaucracy." *Hermes' history & culture share many characteristics with the Mongol Empire: both were founded by nomadic reavers and were known for their internal inclusiveness, diversity, and stability, despite foreigners' perception as belligerent, brutal, and expansionistic. * According to one theory that has received considerable scholarly acceptance, Hermes himself originated as a form of the god Pan, who has been identified as a reflex of the Proto-Indo-European pastoral god Peh in his aspect as the god of boundary markers. Later, the epithet supplanted the original name itself and Hermes took over the roles as god of messengers, travelers, and boundaries, which had originally belonged to Pan, while Pan himself continued to be venerated by his original name in his more rustic aspect as the god of the wild in the relatively isolated mountainous region of Arcadia. In later myths, after the cult of Pan was reintroduced to Attica, Pan was said to be Hermes's son. *Hermes is an Olympian god in Greek religion and mythology, the son of Zeus and the Pleiad Maia, and the second youngest of the Olympian gods (Dionysus being the youngest). Hermes was the emissary and messenger of the gods. Hermes was also "the divine trickster" and "the god of boundaries and the transgression of boundaries, ... the patron of herdsmen, thieves, graves, and heralds." **He is described as moving freely between the worlds of the mortal and divine, and was the conductor of souls into the afterlife. He was also viewed as the protector and patron of roads and travelers. In some myths, he is a trickster and outwits other gods for his own satisfaction or for the sake of humankind. His attributes and symbols include the herma, the rooster, the tortoise, satchel or pouch, winged sandals, and winged cap. His main symbol is the Greek kerykeion or Latin caduceus, which appears in a form of two snakes wrapped around a winged staff with carvings of the other gods. In the Roman adaptation of the Greek pantheon (see interpretatio romana), Hermes is identified with the Roman god Mercury, who, though inherited from the Etruscans, developed many similar characteristics such as being the patron of commerce. Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Triggers Hell Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Brutes Category:Demon Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:Slavers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Assassins Category:Mass Murderers Category:Conspirators Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Families Category:War Criminals Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Hermes Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Blackness Adepts Category:Murderers Category:Ara Astaroth's Espadas/Allies Category:STAR LABS